gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto IV
Grand Theft Auto IV, también conocido como GTA IV, es la décimo primera entrega de la Saga Grand Theft Auto lanzado para PS3, Xbox 360 y PC. Su juego predecesor es Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, lanzado para PSP y PS2. Es el primer juego de la Saga Grand Theft Auto que ha salido para "la nueva generación de consolas", con gráficos mejorados, motor físico completamente nuevo y el primer juego de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, donde el sol avanza de verdad minuto a minuto, moviendo las sombras de los coches y los edificios. A tan sólo una semana de su salida, batió dos récords mundiales, como vídeo juego más vendido, y por vender en el día de su lanzamiento más de un millón de copias. La historia transcurre en una actualización de la antigua Liberty City, donde Niko Bellic, un ex-soldado de los Balcanes, llega a América en busca del "sueño americano", en parte atraído por las mentiras de su primo Roman, pues le dijo que vivía en una mansión con varios coches deportivos y muchas chicas hermosas. Además, durante todo el juego, Niko buscará venganrse de la gente que lo traicionó en la guerra, mientras se complica su existencia por su primo y otros personajes que conocerá en la ciudad. Historia de Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto IV ha sido un juego polémico incluso antes de que saliera. El 29 de Marzo de 2007, se dio a conocer el primer tráiler del juego, y con él toda la expectación que sigue recibiendo. En esa época, el juego saldría a la venta en el mes de octubre de 2007, pero tras varios retrasos, se aplazó a abril del año siguiente. La gente comenzó a discutir que ciudad era la que representaba GTA IV y muchos negaban que fuera Liberty City, pues no tenía nada que ver con la ciudad de Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Tras descartar que sería la verdadera Nueva York, los creadores del juego dijeron que se jugaría en la Liberty City que quisieron crear en Grand Theft Auto III, pero que en aquella época no pudieron porque la tecnología no era como la de hoy . Salió a la venta el día 29 de Abril de 2008 para PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360. El día de su lanzamiento contó con una Edición especial. Y los días 2 y 3 de Diciembre del mismo año, salió a la venta en PC en Norteamérica y Europa, respectivamente. Representa la última generación de juegos de la saga. En esta nueva generación han optado por abandonar el motor físico (physics engine) renderware de la actual generación, por el nuevo motor gráfico presente en Table Tennis "RAGE" ''-Rockstar Advanced Graphics Engine-'' en conjunción con el motor físico Euphoria. El juego está ambientado en el año 2008. Historia ¿Qué significa hoy el Sueño Americano? Para Niko Bellic, recién llegado en barco desde Europa, es la esperanza de poder escapar de su pasado. Para su primo, Roman, es la visión de que juntos pueden hacer fortuna en Liberty City, la puerta a la tierra de las oportunidades. A medida que van acumulando deudas y son arrastrados a un submundo criminal por una serie de corruptos, ladrones y sociópatas, descubren que la realidad es muy diferente a ese sueño, en una ciudad donde se venera el dinero y el estatus social, y es el paraíso para aquellos que lo tienen y una auténtica pesadilla para el resto. Liberty City thumb|260px|Mapa de [[Liberty City (IV)|Liberty City.]] right|thumb|200px|El nuevo sistema de cobertura de Grand Theft Auto IV. El juego se desarrolla en Liberty City, una ciudad ficticia basada en Nueva York,la cual se compone de cinco distritos: *'Broker': La parte de la ciudad con negocios rusos, donde dominan las drogas y el vandalismo. Basado en Brooklyn, Nueva York. *'Dukes': Donde se situa el aeropuerto de Liberty City. Aqui es donde esta el Monoglobo, el monumento más famoso de Dukes. Basado en Queens, Nueva York. *'Algonquin': Lleno de rascacielos, es el centro de la ciudad. Sobre todo llama la atención su Estatua de la Felicidad. Basado en Manhattan, Nueva York. *'Bohan': Donde se cree que se inventó el hip-hop. Esta lleno de pandilleros. Basado en Bronx, Nueva York. *'Alderney': Un estado apartado de Liberty City. Contiene una pequeña ciudad dentro de una gran ciudad, Alderney City. Aqui se sitúa el Centro Penitenciario Alderney. Basado en Nueva Jersey. Tráilers Existen cuatro tráilers: *Things will be different (Las cosas serán diferentes). *Looking for that special someone (Buscando a ese alguien especial). *Move up, ladies (Hagan sitio, señoritas). *Good Lord, What are you doing? (Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo?). Jugabilidad Motor fisico y controles *Nuevo physics engine (modelo de física) para las interacciones. *Nuevo motor gráfico. *Nuevo sistema de combate. Historia *El modo decisión, en el que el jugador debe elegir -en ciertos casos- si un personaje muere o no, con sus respectivas consecuencias, como si en un futuro nos agradeciera o si buscara venganza. *Personajes aleatorios: Se trata de misiones cuyos jefes son personajes a quienes salvamos o conocimos en alguna misión, aunque, hay algunos que simplemente aparecen de la nada. Solo se marcan en el radar cuando se pasa cerca de ellos, a determinada hora. Completar estas misiones supone un 2.5% en el avance del juego. *El sistema de importacion y exportacion ahora es diferente de los otros,aqui seran dos personas las que te encarguen los autos,una es Brucie y la otra es un hombre llamado Stevie. *Misiones de asesino: son misiones secundarias a las que se accede por medio de un teléfono público en Alderney. Nuestro contacto dejara armas y blindaje escondidos en un lugar cercano para ayudarnos a completar la misión. Son diez encargos en total, al terminarlos se desbloquea uno de los 50 Logros de Grand Theft Auto IV: "Codicia de Asesino". Ocio *Habilidad para ver televisión. *Poder quedar con un amigo o con tu novia cuando tu quieras, no ir al marcador en su casa. *Emisoras muy variadas, con dialogo y musica (aunque mas dialogo). *Cuando llegues a una nueva zona de Liberty, tendras que entrar a los restaurantes y los bares para que se marquen en el mapa. *Puedes responder a los mails que te envien las empresas,como LoveMeet.net. Novedades *El uso del Taxi como medio de transporte. *Teléfono móvil manejable y personalizable. *Se puede ver la tele en tu Piso Franco. *Se puede entrar en un Internet virtual. *Modo multijugador online. *Se puede jugar a los bolos y a los dardos. *Los coches pueden dejar de funcionar al recibir muchos golpes. *Los helicópteros pueden quedarse sin aspas o sin cola al chocar. *Te puedes cubrir contra paredes, objetos y vehiculos pulsando L1 o LB. *La climatología decide la cantidad de vehículos y peatones que se encuentran en las calles. *Se puede usar el autolavado. *Disparo libre desde el coche (En anteriores entregas, el Drive-By solo podía practicarse hacia los costados y hacia adelante en una moto. (En la versión de PC de GTA: SA hay un truco, OUIQDMW, que posibilita el disparo libre pero solo sirve con metralletas y subfusiles). En GTA IV, el jugador puede disparar con pistolas o subfusiles estando en un vehículo, e incluso lanzar granadas o cócteles molotov,aunque si se tiene el truco en SAse puede quitar el subfusil luego entrar a un auto y hacer el truco de un pack de armas con dicha arma se podría disparar,pero si se baja del auto se pierde dicha habilidad *Puedes quedar con tus contactos para salir a los lugares que tu elijas. *Poder sacar fotos con el segundo móvil de Niko. *Niko tiene la posibilidad de colocarse un casco al montarse en una moto para que los golpes en la cabeza no sean tan bruscos. *Las calles ahora tienen un nombre específico, que se ve en la parte inferior de la pantalla. *En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Niko puede evitar el golpe y hacer un contraataque o quitarle su arma al enemigo. *Se puede ver en todo omento la accion con las prostitutas asi como el poder girar la camara pare tener una mejor vision Aspectos removidos y eliminados *El gimnasio y la forma fisica. Ya no se puede engordar o tonificar musculos. *El paracaidas. *Las bicicletas, motos de policía, quads y vortex han sido eliminados. *El tanque y los aviones, aqui no existen. *Las misiones de Bombero, Taxista, Paramédico. *Pintar graffitis. *Habilidades de manejo de auto y moto, habilidad de armas, la resistencia, la musculatura, la gordura, o el sex appeal. *Tomar fotografías y después guardarlas como en GTA: SA (solo es posible en la versión de PC). *Desaparición del Ammu-Nation como tienda oficial, han sido sustituidas por tiendas clandestinas. *No hay lanzallamas, granadas a control remoto (pero si hay bombas para coches, que se activan mediante una llamada del celular de Niko), minigun, extintor, motosierra, katana o gafas de visión nocturna. *No se puede modificar los coches, aunque siguen existiendo negocios en donde puedes pintar y reparar los coches; ya no hay lugares en donde puedas cambiar piezas a los autos o elegir el color de la pintura. *Los autos no se guardan en garajes que pertenecen al piso franco, se guardan en lugares de estacionamiento "reservado". *Ya no se puede interactuar con algunos vehículos, como sucedía en GTA: San Andreas, como por ejemplo los camiones de remolque o las grúas que había en el aeropuerto de Las Venturas. *En las versiones de consola del juego (PS3 y Xbox 360) no existe una radio mediante la cual, el jugador pueda escuchar las canciones añadidas por el mismo al juego, mientras que en la versión de PC sí es posible. Muchos expertos en videojuegos opinan que algunas de estas características fueron removidas para darle más realismo y "seriedad" al juego, aunque muchos echan de menos todos estos aspectos. Sin embargo, el nivel de detalle es destacable en esta entrega. Por ejemplo, en anteriores juegos bastaba acercar al personaje y automaticamente este abría la puerta del vehículo sin ningún problema. En GTA IV, Niko debe romper el cristal de la ventana y arriesgarse a que suene la alarma y lo persiga la policía, también vemos que los peatones no son exactamente los mismos una y otra vez, y que se puede apreciar también cuando Niko está con las prostitutas. Referencias a otros juegos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto Referencias a Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 y Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 En la Web www.leftover-vacations.com en la sección "Travels" hay una propaganda, ofertando un viaje Londres por $189 por persona. en las especificaciones dice textualmente: Esto no es un agujero de mierda brumoso lleno de viejas malhumoradas. ¡Visite uno de lo más famoso sitios en del mundo por menos de 200 dólares! Los vuelos son hacia Oslo y Viena, cercanos al aeropuerto de Manchester y el alojamiento está en un hotel de estilo pintoresco B&B, en la ciudad encantadora de Preston, con el acceso fácil a la atracción principal de todo Londres!. ¡Sólo unos asientos vacios! ¡Usted debe actuar rápido! Envíenos un depósito de seguridad por $1500 dólares AHORA para asegurar sus asientos (reembolsaremos este más tarde en forma "de dólares de viajes", cangeables en una amplia gama de tiendas). Algunas restricciones de fecha se aplican.. Referencias a Grand Theft Auto III *En Algonquin, hay una avenida llamada "Bismarck Avenue". Bismarck podría ser una referencia a Marco's Bistro o a un buque alemán de la segunda guerra mundial. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que sea una referencia a la capital del estado estadounidense de Dakota del Norte, como sucede con otras avenidas paralelas a ésta (Albany, Columbus, Denver and Frankfort, capitales de los estados de Nueva York, Ohio, Colorado y Kentucky respectivamente). *Hay tres misiones con los mismos nombres que 3 misiones de Grand Theft Auto III: "SmackDown" ,"Rigged To Blow" y "Ransom". *Se puede conseguir la ropa de Claude en el ático de Playboy X. *En GTA 3, en Callahan Point, hay un café llamado "Greasy Joe's". En Alderney hay un local con el mismo nombre. Al parecer, puede ser que Joe se haya mudado de su café a un lugar mas pequeño. Referencias a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Muchos vehiculos de Grand Theft Auto IV, han sido exportados a Liberty City desde Vice City. *Fly Us ofrece un viaje a Vice City por 300 dólares. Se pueden encontrar carteles de la promoción por la ciudad. *Cuando Niko deba decidir entre hacer el trato con Jimmy Pegorino o matar a Dimitri Rascalov, llamará primero a Roman para pedirle consejo. Al enterarse Roman del dineral que ganaría Niko si hace el trato (Algo así de 250.000 dólares), Roman exclama por el celular "¡Con ese dinero, podemos volar a Vice City!" *Se exporta mucha droga desde Vice City hasta Liberty City todo en botes rapidos Referencias a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Fly Us ofrece un viaje a Los Santos por 299 dólares. Se pueden encontrar carteles de la promoción por la ciudad. *El aeropuerto de Liberty City ofrece un viaje a a Las Venturas por 250 dólares. Al igual que las anteriores, se pueden encontrar carteles de la promoción por la ciudad. *Durante una cita, Carmen puede mencionar que Liberty City no es un lugar para una chica como ella, pero quizás Los Santos sí lo sea. *Un programa de TV llamado "I'm rich" (Soy rico) tiene, en la introducción a veces, una imagen donde aparece Carl Johnson saltando en paracaídas. *Hay otro programa que es "Póker de Las Venturas", y en una pequeña escena de la introducción puede aparecer una carretera llena de autos en llamas y, quizá, la figura de un hombre que puede ser Carl Johnson. Aparte, aparecen escenas de la ciudad "actual". Casi no ha cambiado nada. *Una de las prostitutas, Lola del Rio, nació en San Fierro, en el estado de San Andreas. *En el Cruce Estrella aparece un hombre parecido a Carl Johnson en un partido de basketball saltando hacia el aro. Luego en el mismo lugar, aparece una chica llamada "Katie Johnson" lo cual podria indicar que este jugador de basketball (CJ posiblemente) se casó con Katie (novia de San Fierro). *Carmen Ortiz una novia que se puede consegir si se meten en internet en la paguina www.Love-Meet.com, cuando sale con Niko Bellic Dice que se quiere mudar a un piso en el Algonquin o a Los Santos. *En el Piso Franco de Bohan, en el suelo hay 3 CDs, en el cuál hay uno que tiene la imagen del personaje OG Loc de San Andreas, lo que dice que posible mente se convirtio en un rapero famoso Multijugador Online right|thumb|200px|Uno de los modos multijugador. GTA IV es la primer entrega de la saga -de sobremesa- que incluye un multijugador online con variadas formas de juego. Desde "Partida a muerte", "Bombardear la base II", "Encargo de la mafia" -individual y por equipos- "Carrera" y "Carrera GTA" en esta última se puede hacer de todo para ganar la carrera, usar armas y/o cambiar de vehículo esta permitido, "Robo de coches" -disponible individual y por equipos- hasta el "Modo libre" donde se puede explorar la ciudad libremente acompañado por hasta 15/31 jugadores más (32 jugadores en PC). El objetivo secundario -Ademas de el de la misión en sí- es obtener dinero para subir de nivel, con el que se obtiene ropa nueva para cambiar a nuestro personaje online. Esta disponible para PS Network, Xbox Live y Games For Windows Live. Curiosidades *'"Curiosamente"', casi todas las acciones que podría hacer Niko Bellic, son algunas parecidas a las de Marcus Reed, protagonista de True Crime: NYC, que, también "curiosamente", sus respectivos juegos se desarollan en una misma ciudad. *Algunas páginas Webs dicen que habría una batalla entre los diseñadores de Rockstar (GTA) y Activisión (True Crime), de parte de Marcus y Niko, con los respectivos juegos; True Crime: NYC y GTA: IV. Que una vez trae algo curioso: Marcus Reed es el policia y Niko Bellic el criminal o antisocial. *Antes de que la versión de PC del juego saliera, muchas personas señalaban que dicha versión sería algo más aliviada que las de PS3 y Xbox 360 (dado que así tendría más ventas, teniendo en cuenta que, rebajando un poco su nivel de peso y gráficos, no se precisaría una PC de alto valor económico para ejecutar el juego). Al final, fué todo lo controario: el juego fué mejorado en su aspecto gráfico, respecto a las versiones de consola. *Aparición en el juego de la Estatua de la Felicidad, clara referencia a La Estatua de la Libertad. *Se mencionan varias ciudades de San Andreas y Vice City, pero en el universo de GTA IV las ciudades seguramente serán de otra versión, es decir, que no serán las mismas que en los juegos anteriores. Ej: En Bohan, hay un cartel que dice: Viaje a Los Santos por $299. *En Liberty City (III), las islas eran Portland, Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale. Ahora fueron cambiadas a Broker, Dukes, Bohan, Algonquin y Alderney. *Hay un graffiti en ciertas partes de la ciudad que tiene los nombres de Claude, Tommy Vercetti y Victor Vance. De GTA III, GTA: Vice City y GTA: Vice City Stories respectivamente. *Si nos lanzamos desde un helicóptero a gran altura hacia el agua, Niko caerá y no sufrirá daño alguno. Esto es conveniente cuando somos perseguidos en helicóptero y cuando nuestro helicóptero este cayendo en el multijugador. *Una de las avenidas que llevan a Meadows Park se llama Avenida Stillwater. Stilwater (con una 'L') es la ciudad ficticia del rival más cercano a GTA IV: Saints Row. *En Algonquin donde está la torre más alta de la ciudad la Rotterdam Tower clara referencia la torre original de Nueva York, el Empire State Building. *El Cruce Estrella es una parodia de la calle de Times Square de Nueva York. El Times Square es una de las calles más famosas de Nueva York, especialmente por la cantidad de publicidad que tiene expuesta. *En modo online (en linea) en algunos televisores se pueden ver los botones del mando Xbox 360 y al lado están las opciones de: listo (A), modelo de jugador (Y), no listo (B), nueva partida (>) y opciones (>). *Si robas un carro se puede oir que un policia dice: We have a Grand Theft Auto y dice la zona donde tu lo robaste. *En la versión PS3 se puede usar el sensor sixaxis para hacer algunas funciones del juego como recargar el arma o pilotar una lancha. *En la version Xbox 360 en las imágenes del juego se puede ver la version BETA de muchas cosas. Listas *Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV *Personajes Aleatorios de Grand Theft Auto IV *Barrios de Liberty City (IV) *Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV *Sitios web de Grand Theft Auto IV *Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV *Trucos de Grand Theft Auto IV *Logros de Grand Theft Auto IV *Bandas de Grand Theft Auto IV *Grand Theft Auto IV: Online Enlaces *Página oficial del juego *Página oficial del juego (En Español) en:Grand Theft Auto IV __NOWYSIWYG__ Categoría:Saga Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Grand Theft Auto IV